A Whole New World: First Contact
by Prominence Flare
Summary: A mysterious alien crash lands on Earth, and a war for life and freedom starts...COMPLETED! 2nd part to come as a different story, later.
1. Chapter One: It Starts

Chapter 1: It starts...

Streaking out of the darkness, the small, one man fighter cut through the darkness of space. However, its pilot was currently asleep at the wheel, so to speak, the computer having been set on auto-pilot some time ago. The aforementioned pilot was actually having an interesting dream, concerning an award and the largest stack of food ever seen in its parts, but that's not important.

A few minutes later, the onboard computer starting beeping loudly, and the occupant woke with a start, complaining in its own language.

"What!? What's going on…?" It stated sleepily. The computer flashed and spoke. "Warning. Approaching planet." The figure raised an eyebrow, than sighed, figuring that with its current luck, it should've come as no surprise to arrive so early as so not to get any shut-eye. It woke itself up, than pulled up a data link on the computer to refresh its memory on why it was here in the first place.

It concernedly looked over the file. This planet, Earth as they called it, had only been discovered recently, and the spies sent over couldn't get much info on it without spotted. They did manage to get some info saying that this planet had a few civil wars on it, but most wanted peace, therefore they classified it as semi-hostile, but they still had to be careful.

That, however, wasn't the reason it was worried. Rumors had started to circulate on their home planet that a spy had reported that in a small area of the planet, there were genetically enhanced superwarriors that were stronger and fiercer than any creature in the known universe. The fact that they were supposedly improved far beyond normal beings on that planet made the locals nervous, should this Earth attempt to take over other planet, they would be highly difficult, if not impossible, to stop.

So, the Intergalactic Space Alliance, or ISA, had decided to dispatch one sole trooper to go to this planet, and discover whether the rumors were true or not by infiltrating the planet, and spying near the supposed area where the superwarriors were said to be. If the rumors were true, it was to report back immediately and tell of its findings.

Of course, they also knew that due to the satellites, which they had incidentally labeled as "crude yet effective", that it would be difficult to get in the atmosphere, let alone onto the planet. They had solved that problem by concluding that someone would have to go in during a meteor shower, which was when they found the satellites were least effective, and sometimes out of commission all together.

For this stunt, however, they would need someone daring, bold, and with flight skills far beyond a normal pilot.

"So they chose me," the pilot thought. As it looked up, it saw that the shower had started.

The figure smirked to itself, and gripped the y-shaped steering stick.

"Let's do this!" It said to itself, and began to swerve in and out of the falling asteroids.   


	2. Chapter Two: Found

Chapter 2: Discovery

Earlier that day…

The Powerpuff Girls were busy watching the news. They had stopped a mass robbery earlier, and the local news had caught some of it on tape and was planning to show the clip. The problem was, they weren't able to find out exactly when they would show it, and therefore they had to watch the whole thing, lest they might miss it. When deciding this, Buttercup was annoyed that they would have to sit through "boring news junk", while Blossom saw it as a chance to catch up on current events. Bubbles honestly didn't care either way, as long as she got to watch her cartoons afterwards. The weather had been going for a few minutes when they heard something that sparked their interest.

"-and for you night owls, a meteor shower will be at approximately 8:30 tonight, and I'm sure this will be a event no one would want to miss! There'll be clear skies tonight, too, so everyone should be able to get a good look! " As the weatherman went on about the meteor shower, the girls were already asking if they could stay up, just long enough to witness it.

"Please, Professor, please? It won't take that long!" Bubbles.

"It's not that far away form our bedtime, and besides, it's Friday!" Buttercup.

"Yeah, and I think it would be a great opportunity to see a cosmic event as rare as this. How many times have you seen a meteor shower in Townsville, of all places?" That had been Blossom.

When faced when these facts, it was hard for the Professor to say no. "Well, it is a rare happening…" he thought, "And I wouldn't want to deprive the girls of something as interesting as this… I suppose so." The girls cheered as one.

"However, only if you promise to go to bed right after." the Professor stated.

"We promise!" the Girls chorused. The Professor smiled, and then noticed something. "Oh, Girls! Your clip is on!"

As one, the girls gasped, turned around, and zoomed back to their seats to watch their news story.

That Night at 8:25…

The three girls were outside, standing in the driveway, eager to see the cosmic event. However, some were more excited than others, so to speak.

"Oh, man, I can't wait! This is going to be so cool!" Bubbles could hardly contain her excitement. Not only was she actually getting to stay up past here bedtime, but she was planning to make sketches of the shower as it happened.

"Yeah, I guess it'll be good," Buttercup said, "but I hope it lasts for a while. I like staying up!"

"Maybe so, but don't get your hopes up." Blossom said. "I heard that while some can last for a while, others are over real quick." Buttercup simply frowned at her. "Spoilsport. I still hope that it last for at least fifteen minutes." "Hey, quiet! The shower's starting!" said Bubbles. "What?" said Blossom, and looked up. Sure enough, there were streaks in the air, showing the path where the meteors were falling, but quickly dissipated. "Professor! Come out here! You've got to see this!" Blossom yelled.

"Hold on, hold on, I'm coming!" yelled back the professor. It still took him at least five more minutes before he came out, however. When he did, he was awestruck.

The meteors were glowing brightly in the moonlight, and as they streaked past, they seem to have an ethereal sense around them, and even though they knew they were thousands of miles away, they seemed close enough to just reach out their hands and grab them. It was both exciting and mystifying. However, while the people down here were amazed at the sight the saw, a certain alien above seemed to have bit off more than it could chew…

High above the atmosphere, a certain fighter ship was having trouble in the same meteor shower, as the size of the meteors was far bigger than what it had anticipated. It took every ounce of skill and energy to weave in and out of the racing projectiles.

"Come on…just a little further, and I've got it!" thought the pilot as it saw the planet enlarge. Just then…

SLAM! And a small, sharp explosion came from the back of the ship. A quick damage scan from the computer revealed that a stray meteor had slammed into the right thruster, putting it out instantly, and the ship began to catch on fire and lose altitude, caught in the Earth's gravity. The pilot hurriedly began to activate the stabilizing flaps, which stopped it from going into a spin, but it did nothing to stop the fall. As the pilot realized that a crash was imminent, it made one last ditch attempt to save itself. It diverted all unnecessary power to a special personal force field that would take some of the hurt. At most, it figured, the shield would protect it from the main crash and fireball, but after that…

The pilot simply closed its eyes and hoped for the best.

"Whoa! Check that one out!" Buttercup pointed to a big fireball in the sky. Blossom looked where Buttercup was pointing. "Hmm…that one seems awful close…"

Buttercup took a closer look at it. "Say…you're right. In fact, it looks like-" Just then, there was a loud explosion, and a small fireball could be seen for a second in the Stony Mountain regions. "Whoa! …I don't think that was a meteor at all!" said Blossom. "I think we should check it out…what do you say, girls?"

Buttercup nodded enthusiastically, although Blossom couldn't tell whether that was from the prospect of finding something cool, or just getting to stay up later. Probably a bit of both, she reasoned. Bubbles seemed nervous about breaking their promise, but nodded as well. "Professor…could we go? Please? Just to check it out?" Blossom asked.

"Well…I guess. But be careful, now. You don't know what that could be." "We'll be all right." said Blossom. "Let's go girls!"

The figure couldn't even stand up; it was in so much pain. The ship was in ruins, that was for sure. That force field had probably saved its live, it reasoned. However, the real problem wasn't the ship; it was that if it had crashed near a populated area, the entire mission could have been compromised. A searing pain ran through its back, yet it made no sound. It had learned to hold the sound of pain in a long time ago. From its face up position, it could see that it had been somehow thrown from the ship, probably another contributing factor to its survival. "Dang!" It thought. It was starting to black out, as its vision was getting fuzzy.

"What the- take a look at this, girls!"

"Whoa! What is it? Look like something from a space movie…"

Voices. It was in deep trouble now. It had been discovered. Everything was getting fuzzier and darker.

"Hey, girls, come quick! There's something over here!" It barely heard footsteps, and then, "What in the world is it?" They were near it, but it couldn't see who or what was talking.

"I dunno, but it looks awful hurt. What should we do?" Another one. Now its vision was fading in and out.

"Let's take it to the professor…maybe he can do something…anything." A third.

"Come on, help me lift it up." That was the second one again.

Then…a glimpse of red, and next, darkness.


	3. Chapter Three: Questions and Introductio...

Chapter 3: Questions

When the girls went out to check what had fallen, the Professor's first thought about the situation was that it simply was a combustive reaction, given off by the gases in the asteroid. However, he had quickly dismissed that option, due to sheer improbability. His second hypothesis was that a satellite had gotten hit by one of the asteroids, and that it had malfunctioned and crashed. He doubted that one also, again because the improbability factor was high, and there was the added fact that explosion shouldn't have been quite that big. The more likely one, the third and final one, was that it in fact was an alien ship, and he was worried that perhaps there was an alien being on board, and it would most likely be hurt.

Believe it or not, that, for some reason, made the most sense in this situation, so he had gone inside to prepare his laboratory for whatever kind of patient it was. Truth be told, he wasn't sure what to expect, so he readied himself for pretty much anything.

Unfortunately, "anything" in his book didn't exactly include a six foot anthropomorphic eagle-like creature who was unconscious.

He had no time to ask what they were doing with it, or even how he was going to help it. All there was were the girls throwing open the door, a quick scream of "Professor! Hurry! You have to help it!" and next thing he knew, he was making an attempt to fix up a broken alien. The Professor had taken a quick scan, and found that its bone structure was just similar enough to that of a human's to actually have an idea what he was doing to it.

It was an hour after the ordeal, and while to Girls had been ordered to go to bed; the Professor was in the kitchen sipping a cup of hot chocolate, going over recent events. It still seem like a blur to him. In roughly 2 hours, he had met an extraterrestrial, and actually operated somewhat on it. He smiled at that last thought. "_First scientist to operate on an alien life form…Heck, that could win me a Nobel Prize! I'll be the envy of all the scientific world. _" He allowed himself a small, self-satisfied smirk at that thought. "Speaking of which…" He got up to check and see if his patient had awoken yet.

As he opened the door to his laboratory, he still could get over the suddenness of it all, on second, he was standing, watching a meteor shower, next, he was doctoring an alien. He looked at his bandaged up patient laying on the medical table, and took this time to note a few things about it.

It was tall, as previously said, and looked very buff. Not overly so, but just enough so that its muscles managed to accentuate its size just right. It looked very similar to a human, although it was covered with russet-gold feathers from head to toe, which were actually sharp talons on its feet. Its "hands" also had claws for fingers, and both hand and foot claws were sharpened to a fine point, he noticed.

The beak was short and curved, much like an eagles' beak was, and the feathers on its head was arranged in something of a scattered fashion. It was dressed in some sort of bluish-gray spacesuit, which had a design on it that could best be described as a seven-point star with a pair of wings overlapping it.

Another one of the more noticeable things about it was that it was female.Yes, as previously said, it was muscular, but it also had feminine curves that, once again, resembled a human's. This told the Professor that while she exercised a deal, she was also probably seem to have a muscular beauty to her kind, so to speak.

Figuring that she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, he decided to get to bed. Hopefully, she would be up tomorrow.

----

Later that night…

The bird-creature gently opened its eyes, and looked cautiously around. The first thing she noticed was that the place was full of beakers, tubes, machinery, and medical equipment, and from that, quickly surmised that she was in a laboratory, and subsequently started to panic. "_Great! Now what do I do?"_ she thought. She couldn't break the restraints holding her down, nor could she reach her blaster stored in her back pocket of her suit. "_At least they didn't disarm me. They probably forgot to do that."_ That's when she noticed the numerous bandages around her leg and torso. "_Say…what are these here for? They actually tryin' to help me or something?" _She pondered this for a moment._ "Hmm…if they are, maybe this means that they're _not_ going to do experiments on me? Oh…hope that's the case…well, I'm probably not going to find out right now. Might as well get some rest." _ Deciding that she would hope that these were good Earthians, and not bad ones, she let the topic fall for the time, and fell back asleep.

----

The next morning found three special little girls standing outside the door, eager to check up on their unexpected visitor.

"So…what do you think it'll make of us?" asked Buttercup.

"I hope it's nice…" commented Bubbles.

"Nah, it'll probably be pretty scared of us, until we convince it that we're okay." said Blossom.

"Say, I just thought of something!" said Buttercup. "What it it's got some sort of weirdo alien powers, like it can read minds or something, huh? Ya think it might use that stuff against us?"

"Hmm…" thought Blossom. "I guess it's possible, but to be honest, I don't think that it has any powers."

"Actually, it might. We don't know for sure," came a voice from behind them. "Professor! You scared us!" said Bubbles.

"He didn't scare me." said Blossom. "Me neither." added Blossom.

Bubbles look a mite embarrassed. "Okay… so_ I _got scared. Happy?"

The Professor simply smiled. "It's okay, Bubbles. Now, since we all seem to have the same idea, let go check our "visitor", shall we?"

They opened the door cautiously. The alien was staring directly at them, with a fixed scowl on its face. "_If they came for info from me, they're not getting anything!" _Thought the she-alien. The scowl remained on her face, stern as ever.

Actually feeling a bit intimated by this, Blossom made a try to talk with it. "Uh…hi there," she started uneasily. "Uh…we're not gonna cut you up or anything, in case you were wondering…" She raised a feathered eyebrow at this. _"Okay, how can she speak Rylian, and how'd she know that's what I was thinking?" _She shrugged the question off. _ "Eh, probably just a lucky guess." _

Bubbles took it up from there. "We sorta found you at your wreaked ship, and you were looking pretty bad, so we bought you here, and the Professor fixed you up!" The alien's gaze moved from the currently speaking blue girl, to the taller one in the lab coat, most likely the "Professor" as they called him. He couldn't help but shift slightly under her stare, and began to speak himself. "We…we really don't mean any trouble. I mean, I am simply a man of learning. I mean you no harm whatsoever." When she didn't say anything back, logic finally caught up with Blossom. "Wait a minute, why are we trying to talk with it like this? She probably speaks some other weird language."

The Professor nodded. "Yes, I see your point. I suppose we'll have to find so other way to communicate with it. The question is, how?"

"Say…" thought Buttercup, "Maybe she can't talk! Maybe she's…muted, or whatever you call it."

_"What?" _ Though the alien. _"Me, can't talk? That's ridiculous!" _ She decided to end that perception of her ASAP, but, she had a fun idea of how to do it. She pointed at Buttercup with her claw, and motioned for her to come closer. She was confused. "Hey…what's it want me for?"

The others could only shrug.

Carefully, Buttercup stepped closer up to it. The bird-thing looked her squarely in the eye, and…

"BOO!"

"Yahaaaaa!" Buttercup bolted behind a nearby table, and the next thing she heard was raucous laughter, coming from the bird, no less. A few seconds later the rest were laughing, too.

Two things dawned on her real quickly. 1: The bird could talk. 2: It had just embarrassed her. She didn't like to be embarrassed.

"Why you…C'mere!" She lunged for the alien, but was held back by her sisters.

"Huh, so…you speak English!" Blossom exclaimed. The bird couldn't help but chuckle. "I suppose, if that's what you call Rylian around here."

"What-an?" Blossom asked.

"Rylian," the bird corrected, "is the main language on my home planet. I guess both it and this "English" are about the same." About now, Blossom noticed that she had a tomboyish tone of voice.

Buttercup whistled. "Man, what are the odds of that?" The bird shrugged nonchalantly. " 'Bout one in a million, I'd guess." Blossom took this time to get the conversation back on track. "Okay, now that we know we can communicate with each other, would you mind if we asked you a few questions?"

She thought about this carefully. She couldn't reveal her true purpose to them; they might know the warriors personally! But, if she chose her answers carefully…

"Shoot."

Blossom smiled. "What's your name?" "Reia. Reia Skykin." A lie, of course, but she wasn't supposed to be even seen in the first place. Besides, she had used this alias for more than one undercover mission, which this was turning out to be.

"Okay… why are you here?" "I'm a traveler. I like to explore space." That was only a partial lie. She did like to explore…when she wasn't on duty.

"Where'd you come from?" "A planet far away from here called Alkeria." That one was a true answer. "Is that it?" she asked. " Cause now I'd like you to answer a few questions of mine."

The Professor nodded. "That's fair. Go ahead." "Reia" smiled. "Okay, I know that the one in white is the "Professor", but exactly who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Blossom."

"I'm Bubbles!"

"Buttercup."

"Together, we're known as the Powerpuff Girls!"

"...Okay, no need for an intro. So, now that we've got the "who's who" down, what kind of food do you guys have on this planet? I'm starved!"


	4. Chapter Four: Discoveries

Chapter 4: Facts

A few minutes later, "Reia" found herself looking at a bowl filled with…something. She carefully picked out a piece of cereal out of the bowl, and looked at it closely. "And…what is this supposed to be, exactly?" "Cereal, silly! It's what we're having for breakfast!" said the blond one, who's name she had remembered as Bubbles. "Oh…you guys have this every morning?" Reia asked. "Nah, it's just what we're having today." said the green one, Buttercup. "Sometimes we have cereal, others we have stuff like pancakes, biscuits and eggs, toast, that sort of-" Then she noticed Reia's confused expression. "Uh, no, just…sometimes." she finished. "Eh, whatever." Reia eyed it a little closer, took a quick sniff, and after a moment's hesitation, popped the small piece in her mouth. A quick crunch, and she mad a face. "Interesting...but not my first choice for my first meal." "Figures." said Blossom. "Say," she said after a thought, "just what would be your first choice? I mean, what do you eat in the mornings, or at all?" Reia thought about this. "Well, normally, I like Kova." "Kova?" she asked. "It's made up of a creature on my planet called a Hembue. That's all I can really say without confusing you too much." About now she noticed that the Professor was eyeing her a little eagerly. "Uh…yes?" She asked while looking out the corner of her eye.

The Professor seemed startled-and embarrassed-that he'd been caught looking. "Oh, sorry," he said. "It's just that, well, this is happening quite fast, I mean, only yesterday we found you, and next thing you know, you're having breakfast with us. It's very unusual, and to be honest, quite the rush. I mean, after all, you are a giant…eagle…thing from another world," he confusedly said. Reia seemed to appear a little indignant at the remark. "Phoenix." She simply said.

"Pardon me?"

"My species is called the Phoenix," she said indignantly. This seemed to spark an interest in all of them. "Hold on," said Blossom. "You're a real Phoenix?" she said, amazed. "Yeah…what about it?" she asked. "It's nothing special."

Blossom shook her head. "No, no, that's just it! You ARE special on our planet!" Reia raised an eyebrow, which she seemed to be doing more often. "You serious?" she asked. "Oh, very!" added the Professor. "You see, on our planet, the Phoenix race is a legend." By now, Reia was very interested in this. "You don't say…tell me, what kind of story is behind us 'legends', hmm?"

The Professor smiled- he seemed to have prepared for this. "Well," he said, "There are many, many different versions of the legend of the Phoenix, and recounting the all would take far too long, so I'll just give the basic story. The Phoenix is a bird of fire, and is a supernatural creature, living for 500 to 1000 years. Once that time is over, it builds its own funeral pyre, and throws itself into the flames. As it dies, it is reborn anew, and rises from the ashes to live another 500 to 1000 years. Or, it lays an egg in the burning coals of the fire, which hatches into a new Phoenix, and the life cycle starts to repeat itself." He was slightly out of breath afterwards. "So, how much of it is correct?" As he looked at her, he could she that she was trying (and failing) to hold in more than a few chuckles. "Well, I'll say this; they got one thing…half right." What she did next surprised everyone.

She put her clawed hand up to her beak, and breathed out hard. A plume of fire shot out of her beak, and engulfed her hand. Everyone had to shield their eyes from the intensity of the brief flame. The next thing they saw was Reia, claws outstretched, the fire burning on her hand, and seemingly doing nothing to her. In a sense, she was holding fire on her hand.

"We are technically 'birds of fire', as you said, seeing as we can doing that and not get hurt," she explained. Buttercup was impressed. "Whoa! You can breathe fire? Cool!"

"But, how can you do that and not get hurt?" she asked. Reia shrugged.

"I dunno, I just can." she said. She popped another cereal piece in her mouth. Then, she looked down at her bowl, and she noticed that the bowl that had been set in front of her was nearly empty. She had absent-mindedly been putting cereal piece by piece in her beak.

"Huh, guess they were better than I thought."

Then she stood up. Her height was still surprising, as she had to look down at the Professor. "Well, thank you for the hospitality, but I have…other things to attend to." She turned towards the three girls. "I'm guessing you're the ones who brought me here, since I remember you voices from that first night. If you would bring me back to my ship, so I can try to make repairs and get going, I'd be thankful." Then she noticed the solemn looks they were giving her, and an alarm rose in her head.

"What? What's going on?" Blossom was the first to speak up. "Well, your ship…sorta got found."

That was enough to make her go into shock. "What?" she asked in a small voice. The Professor spoke this time. "Yes…apparently, some others saw your -ahem- 'landing', and decided to investigate. Most likely, its pieces are in the hands of some of the world's top scientists, who are trying to figure out what they are, and how they work as we speak."

He shrugged, embarrassed. "I'm afraid you don't, well, having any way of getting home. I don't know what to do for you…I'm sorry. If there's anything we can-" That's when he noticed Reia's reaction. Her face had gone an odd off-yellow color, and she was stock still.

That's when Bubbles spoke. "Uh, Professor, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was gonna-"

Too late. She passed out on the floor.

Bubbles looked at the fainted phoenix. "Huh…guess I don't know any better."

The Professor sighed. "We'd better get her on the couch. Blossom, bring some pillows. Bubbles, get both a cold and hot towel."

"What's the hot one for?" Bubbles asked. The Professor answered, "She may react to something hot better than to something cold, being what she is. Now hurry, please. Hopefully, she'll wake up soon."

A few minutes later, the hotline rang, and Blossom rushed to answer it.

"Hello, Mayor? A monster attacking? We're on it!" She turned to her sisters. "I think our visitor can handle herself for a while. Hopefully we won't be gone for **too **long. Let's go!"

------

Not 5 minutes later, Reia did wake up. And she let it be known. She shot straight up.

"Ack!" she said, and suddenly started speaking some odd language.

"Vo shoe cale knocan! Tebelma sacoco voule far pasdande!" she shouted. Suddenly, the Professor came up from the lab.

"Huh, what? What was that?" She looked slightly embarrassed at being heard. "Uh…nothing," she spoke in English/Rylian. "That was just a little Alkerian. A common language where I live. Nothing big."

"…Oh," he said, looking slightly confused. "Er, just how many languages do you know?" "Hmm…10, I think." she said unsurely.

"Really? Why so many?"

She had to cover up the real reason. "Oh, being a traveler, you have to know a few languages to get around good." He nodded. "I see." Then, he sighed, and looked to the window. "Whatcha looking out there for?" she asked. "Oh, the girls went out to fight some monster or other. They don't usually take this long, though."

"Oh, that's…" then she caught what he said. "Wait a darn second! They went out to _fight a monster_?" she asked, amazed.

The Professor looked surprised. "Well, of course. I mean…wait-of course you don't know!" He chuckled. "I'm ashamed to admit that in all of this that, well, they haven't shown anything extraordinary, and I forgot to tell you!" He straightened proudly. "You see, my little girls are very special."

"Other than the fact that they float and you don't?" she quipped. "Ah, so you did notice!" he exclaimed. Reia again looked offended. "Well, of course! It was pretty hard to miss! I didn't say anything because I thought, y'know, maybe it was something all the young beings have on this planet, and I figured it disappeared with age."

The Professor chuckled. "Oh, goodness, no! It's something that only my girls have because, you see, they were…" Suddenly, the rumble of a huge explosion shook the house.

"What the…what was that?" Reia asked. The Professor looked slightly nervous, too. "Well, my guesses are that either the girls have defeated the monster, or that it just destroyed something probably flammable. I hope it's the first one. It usually doesn't take too long for them to beat a monster, unless it's unusually tough." She could sense the smallest amount of worry in his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry. They'll be fine, seeing as they're super powered," she said. She had guessed it when he said the 'very special' bit, and was taking a swing at the theory. Although she thought the fact that these small, big headed(she hadn't let _that_ get past her either), yet unbearably cute young beings was amazing, ironic, and strangely brilliant, if she was right, this recon mission would be easier than she thought!

As she was thinking, the Professor was trying to get over his initial shock at her figuring them out so quickly. "What?" he exclaimed. "How'd you guess so easily?"

"_So, I was right! Sweet!"_ she thought. "Well, it wasn't so much guessing as it was careful observation." "Incidentally, how strong are they, Professor?" she asked. "Oh, very," he replied. "I'm not sure, exactly, though I know they train a bit , and-"

"Where do they train?" she asked. "I'd like to see for myself …mind showing me?"

"How about we show you ourselves?" came a voice. "Girls!" the Professor exclaimed. They looked tired, and their hair was messed up in some places, but other than that, they looked none the worse for wear. "That one was a little tougher than we thought," said Blossom, "and I was thinking we needed a bit of extra training, anyway. You can watch us."

"Well, actually…"

----------

"YOU WHAT?" The idea was ludicrous.

"What are you talking about, 'you what'? I want to try it out!" Reia exclaimed. "I know that I'm probably not as strong as you, but brawn doesn't always win fights, you know!" "Believe me, I do," Blossom argued back, "but the kids of things we go up against in there are-"

"-only fake! You can just cut it off if it gets too intense, y'know." "Well, I guess, but…I…I just don't know. You shouldn't…" Reia noticed she was starting to crack. Just a little more…

She turned to the Professor. "Professor, what do you say? Think I can't handle it?" She was almost sure he would let her try it once…

He looked very uneasy about this. "I don't know…the things you'll encounter in there are ferocious, and I'm not sure you…" Suddenly, she dashed for the door, and before anybody could register that she was going to do it whether they liked it or not, she had closed the door, and was inside.

_"This thing looks a little like the Holo-trainer back at HQ…" _she thought. _"Excellent!" _ She looked outside, her posture and voice defiant.

"I'm gonna do this whether you like it or not," she shouted, "so you might as well started it up already!"

The girls and the Professor stared at each other, then at her.

"If she thinks she can…" Blossom started.

"Let her try!" said Buttercup. "Once she see how tough the things we fight are, she'll want out of that thing quicker than she wanted in!" It seems the Professor had no choice. Letting out a sigh, he said, "Fine. But let's not let her get too in over her head." He turned to Bubbles. "Bubbles, would you mind going in with her? In case she needs some help, I mean." "No problem, Professor!"

Then he turned to Reia, who was anxiously awaiting the hologram to start. "Reia!" he called out, "Do you mind if Bubbles comes in with you?" he asked. Reia let out a sigh, but nodded. "Good." Bubbles stepped into the Danger Grid, and floated to Reia's side. The phoenix eyed her for a second, then fixed her attention onto the coming fight.

Outside, the Professor simply sighed again, went to the control panel, and activated the Grid.


	5. Chapter Five: Proof of Self

(Took me a month to think this up…better be worth it.)

Chapter 4: Proof of Self

"Okay, we'll start her out slow, then work up to the big stuff," Professor said. "That way, she can warm up before tackling anything of your standard, so to speak."

"Aw, come on, Professor! I say we put it up high, and say that's the first level! She'll be so scared, she'll beg for you to turn it off!" Blossom gave a curious look at her green sister. "And exactly what brought on this sudden resentment of our guest?" "The fact that she pulled that little 'surprise' earlier!" Blossom sighed. "You're not still mad over that little 'boo' joke, are you?"

"Yes!"

Meanwhile, said guest was getting annoyed at the lack of happenings. "Hello? Anybody out there? Sorry to bother you, but nothing's happening! When does the fight start?"

"Right now!" came Buttercup's voice. She quickly flew over to the control panel and cranked it up to level 6. The Professor simply shook his head.

Back in the training room, the scene changed from a white room to the city. _"About time," _she thought. "Okay, we've got the scenery, but what are we going against?" "Just hold on," Bubbles said. "If it's not in here when we start, it'll show up soon." Before she could comment on that, they felt a rumbling beneath them. What Reia saw next surprised and shocked her.

A huge, orange-yellow, horned…thing was coming around the street corner. Its arms were as thick as a building, and the claws on each end were nothing to sneeze at either.

It took her a few seconds to get over the sheer size of it, and by that time, she already had a plan in mind.

"Okay…I've got an idea! Bubbles, all you need to do is distract it. I'll do the rest!" Bubbles looked confused. "Alright, but how do I do that?" By now, the thing had seen them and was charging its way towards them. "I don't know! Just keep its attention away from me until I say not to!" Then, the monster swung its claws down at them, and they split up, the claws missing by inches. Reia quickly pulled out her blaster, and charged it. Meanwhile, Bubbles had distracted the creature with a sonic scream, and it was currently trying to gouge her. "How long do I have to keep this up?" she yelled. "Just a little longer, Bubbles!" Reia yelled. Her gun was charged, but now she had to get a good shot. They were moving away from her current position, so she had some ground to cover. She ran full blast through the streets, keeping her eyes on the monster at all times. Finally, she called out, "Okay, turn it around, and get out over the way!"

Bubbles managed to get it to turn around, as she was told, and got out the way not a second too soon, as a laser blast passed within a foot of her, and struck the beast…squarely in the eye. The thing roared to the heavens in pain, as the blast had blinded it in that eye, but by the time it looked down at its attacker, another charged shot was on it way to its other eye.

Now completely blinded, the thing started randomly smashing anything and everything in hopes of scoring a lucky hit. Both Reia and Bubbles were too agile for it, however.

_"Okay, what do I do now?"_ Reia thought. She suddenly noticed a building that was only a bit taller than the monster, but it was a distance away. But if this worked, they could take it down easy…she flexed her back muscles to check if it would…yep, it would work.

"Bubbles! Keep it busy!"

Then, Reia inexplicably dashed for a nearby building that was almost right behind the thing. Bubbles was left to dodge it swipes, but at the same time she wondered what Reia was up to. Reia was going full throttle for the building, and looked like she was going to run into it if she didn't stop. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a large, clawed hand slamming her into a building. Amidst the rubble of the impact, she looked up, and was surprised at what she saw behind the monster.

Reia was actually _running up the building! _ She was using her momentum and claws on her feet to dig into the brick of the structure, and her legs were obviously strong to keep up the pace she was going.

That's when she did another unexpected thing. At the top of the building, she kicked off the edge, and at the apex of her jump, and turned around. Suddenly, something tore from the back of her suit.

While they somewhat expected what happened, they didn't quite expected it to this magnitude. Not one, not two, but _three_ _pairs of bird wings_ ripped from the back of her suit and instantly caught air. She quickly glided over to the back of the thing's neck, and proceeded to slash at it. The creature roared, and tried to get the thing that was scratching up his neck off, but it was already too late. She quickly pulled another gun out of a second holster on her suit, and fired two baseball sized orbs, and quickly tapped something on her gun before firing the third one inside the big gash in its upper neck. She quickly leaped off, landed near Bubbles, and hurriedly dragged her away from the robot. Seconds later, two muffled explosions sounded, and one could see blood coming through its mouth. It was obviously dead.

"Eww…" said Bubbles.

"Hold on…"

Then, a larger explosion sounded, and the thing's head was completely blown off. "Hey, that was a little…violent, dontcha think?" Reia sighed.

"Sometimes, there's no other way." She looked at the giant mess.

"Well, that felt good." The gird deactivated, and they walked out. She didn't notice the small, diamond shaped thing that fell out of her back pocket.

--------------

In the darkness of space, another ship approached Earth, this one also on a mission, but not as peaceful.

"So…this is the planet they wanted me to take over?" a raspy voice asked to itself. "Interesting…but why this far off piece of rock?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"AHHHHHHH! Who's…oh." Apparently, the comm. had been turned switched on without his noticing, and his boss's partner was staring him down through the screen. "By the way, I didn't say 'take it over'. That would be expecting too much from someone of your lack of skills. What I said was, look it over! I've heard a few things about this planet, including the fact that its climate is very varied, which would make it an excellent climate training center for our forces!"

The lackey, simply embarrassed at his forgetfulness and so-called incompetence, simply replied, "Where do you want me to start?"

The figure thought for a while. "Hmm…somewhere influential. Somewhere that would be vital to us…Ha! I've got it!" She quickly called up a digital map of the Earth. "Here," she pointed at the U.S.A. "You see, I've heard from my very reliable sources that this is possibly the most powerful area on the planet. If we can get this area, the remainder of the world will be easy! Start there." "Yes…" -he hated calling her this, "Madam."

She nodded approvingly. "Good. Where you start in there, I don't care. Just as long as it's in this area!" She was about to sign off, when she almost forgot something.

"By the way, Voda…"

"Yes, madam?"

"FAIL ME AGAIN AND YOU'RE DEAD! AND I MEAN IT! "

"Er…yes madam." He turned off the panel and set his sights on Earth.

"Sometimes I forget she is a female…" he grumbled.

----------------------

Meanwhile, back on Earth …

After getting over Reia's fairly bloody victory, they settled down in the living room.

"Okay, if you don't mind me being so blunt, what's with the six wings?" Blossom asked. "I mean, I figured you'd have wings, but I wouldn't have guessed more than two."

"Simple explanation for that. Genetic mutation when I was born. Somehow the genetics of my parents' wings fused, made up what was supposed to be my one set of wings, and then split back into their original structure in my genes, or something like that. That basically means I have my mom's wings, my dad's wings, and a combination of the two to make up my wings."

"Oh…" Only Blossom seemed to fully understand it.

"So, now what do we do?" Reia asked.

"You can just relax, Reia. If anything comes up, we can handle it." She didn't want to relax right now; she wanted to find a way off this planet. Well, the ISA wouldn't send a search party for her for at least 3 carcacs (about 2 1/2 weeks), and she did have some vacation time coming…

She gave in. "Fine. I needed a break from exploring anyways." And she sat down on the couch, and drifted off to sleep.

They had no idea of what was going to happen…


	6. Chapter Six: Troubles

Chapter 6: Troubles

An hour later, Reia was still snoozing, and things seemed to have gone back to their usual routine, as the Girls were doing their own thing, but the Professor had taken interest in something he had seen earlier.

It was the flat, diamond-shaped thing that Reia had dropped earlier, while in the Training Room. It was an odd, light purple, and had some strange markings near the top and bottom. In the center was a small button, and right now, it glowed with a soft light. The Professor was wondering whether if he should press it our not. He knew it was Reia's property, and that he should give it back, but what if it contained something that could greatly benefit mankind? If he just gave it back, who knows what revolutionary secrets he would be giving up? "If there are any secrets at all, that is," he whispered to himself."After all, it could just be a hi-tech journal or something like that." He sighed. "I…I shouldn't do this. The risk of revealing something personal about her is too risky." He decided to give it back after she woke up, and put it on a nearby counter next to a few flasks.

Meanwhile, the girls had met in their room to discuss just they were going to do with their guest.

"Okay," started Blossom, "what are we going to do about Reia?" "What do you mean?" asked Bubbles, "She's doing fine!"

"Yeah, but I mean, what's she going to do while we're at school, or when we're fighting? She can't just stay home all the time. If people see the lights on at home, and they know all of us are gone, they're going to get suspicious about something." Buttercup nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I don't want people calling the police, or raidin' our house while we're busy!" However, after a few minutes of thinking, Buttercup got frustrated. "This stinks! I'm goin' to see what the Professor has to say about this." Blossom brightened up. "Hey, that's actually not a bad idea! I think last time I saw him, he was in his lab. Come on!"

Unfortunately for them, the Professor had just gone to the bathroom, so when they reached the lab, they couldn't find him anywhere.

"Where is he? I know I saw him go in here…" thought Blossom.

Suddenly, there was a shout. "Hey, Blossom! Bubbles! Check this out!"

They quickly flew over, and they saw Buttercup holding the diamond thing. "What do you suppose this is?" she asked.

Blossom shrugged. "I don't know. I've never seen anything like it." She looked at it closer. "It's probably Reia's. Look at the markings on the top and bottom. I haven't seen any markings like that before." "Hey," asked Bubbles, "what do you think that button does?" "I don't know," started Blossom, "but I don't think you should-" Too late. Buttercup had already pressed the button.

Suddenly, a holographic screen came up from the top markings, which had a 3-D picture of Reia's face on it, along with a deal of other information.

"Whoa…this must be her I.D, or something." "Yeah…but look! This is her face, but look at the name next to it!" They were shocked.

The name next to her face read: Flamera Chazier.

------------

Back in space…

"Now… where to start?" the alien asked himself. He began scanning and extracting data from computers (which he thought old and obsolete) in highly populated areas on Earth.

"Hmmm…perhaps in this New Orleans, Louisiana? They say it is called the 'Big Easy'. Perhaps that can apply to conquering as well?" He laughed a little at that. he started to hack and upload history information. "No…It seems to have a problem with violence. Perhaps somewhere else?" He then checked Washington, D.C.

"The capitol of the nation? Not yet…it's bound to have many defenses."

This went on for a while, Zoda checking out well-known cities, and finding faults with them. Until, of course, he came to Townsville.

"Hmm…Monster attacks? Villains bent on world domination? I NEED to look at this area first! It sounds as if this city is going to be destroyed at any moment! I may be just the area to start our attack, and rebuild on the ruins. He fed a few news videos of monster attacks into the ship. "Yes! With the constant attacks on this city, taking this area will be all too easy!" He instantly set the coordinates, and flew in, ready as he'd ever been.

He didn't see the satellite nearby taking pictures of him, however…

------------

"So, she lied to us."

"Yep."

"Her name isn't Reia, its Flammera."

"Yep."

"And the thing says her occupation is an intergalactic policeman…woman…thing. Right?"

"Yep."

"Will you stop saying 'yep'?"

"Okay!"

Blossom sighed. They had learned Reia's real name and occupation, and now were talking about how to deal with it. "I say we just tell her we know," said Buttercup. "What's the worst she could do to us?"

"Burn us to a crisp. We don't know just how hot that fire breath of hers can get." "Oh…yeah. So what do we do?"

"Why don't you just break it to me real easy?" came a voice.

They screamed, and turned around. Reia-or Flamera now-was leaning in the doorway, with a smug smile or her face. "So, figured me out, huh?" She calmly walked over and took the I.D. diamond from Bubbles, who was holding at the time. "I've been looking for this." She smiled, and put the device in her back pocket of her suit. "So…are you mad?" Blossom asked.

"Well, mad that you found my I.D. card and didn't tell me, yes. Mad that you found out my real identity? Not much." She turned serious. "Why didn't you wake me? I fall asleep easy; I could've got back to napping after you gave it up."

The girls all looked downcast. "Sorry," was all they could say. Flamera's look softened. "Well…just let me know if you find anything that belongs to me next time, okay?"

"Okay!" Then, a thought crossed Blossom's mind. "Hey, uh, Flamera?" "Yeah?" "Why'd you have to keep your real name and occupation hidden from us?"

She smiled again. "Standard procedure. Normally, I can't let anybody know who I am, or what I do…but I trust you, so I guess I can make an exception." Then she walked off. Down the stairs, she bumped into the Professor. He instantly noticed the I.D in her hand.

"Say, how did you get that? I haven't-" "Don't worry yourself, Professor. Just head up to the Girls' room, and they'll tell you everything. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meditate."

"Huh, what the-what is she…have I missed something?" He scratched his head, then shrugged and turned to go to the girls' room. "I suppose I should get this sorted out…"

As the Professor tried to get his facts straight, Flamera was sitting on the floor in the middle of the living room, concentrating. She did this every day she wasn't working, and it was a must-do on her daily schedule. As she attempted to find her daily peace, she heard something on the TV. She had kept it on to test if she was really calm herself while interruptions were going on, and she was doing pretty good…until she heard what was on.

"This just in! According to our sources, a mysterious spacecraft has appeared in the sky above Townsville! Eyewitnesses report that the craft was black in color, was moving very fast, and had four separate engines, but nothing further than that." Flamera immediately snapped to attention. The reporter continued on, "With this new sighting, and the recent ship crash"-Flamera frowned at the memory- "could this be the signaling of an alien invasion? We'll have more news at 11:00!"

Flamera instantly stood up. Another ship? Here? "That could mean 1 of 3 things," she thought. "One, it could be a ISA ship come to get me, seeing as I haven't sent a status report yet, which I can't do. Two, it could be just a coincidence; it could be someone who is just traveling planets, a journeyer. Three, the people could be right, it could be an invasion scout come to test the possibility of conquering this world." She took a bit to carefully weighed the three possibilities, their probabilities of them being true, and their consequences if she did or didn't do something about it. Ultimately, she decided to go with number three, on the simple two facts that first, no traveler would need a fast ship, as they would most likely want to enjoy the trip, and second, no official ISA ship was black, but a light gray with yellow trim. That's when something hit her. "Say…as a matter of fact, aren't most _illegal_ ships painted black to set them off from the crowd?" After mentally confirming that they were, she immediately went back to the Girls' room, where the Professor was just finishing getting his explanation for the third time.

"Professor! I need a disguise!"

She could feel something bad was going about to happen, and she was going to be ready for it.

Even if she had to parade around like one of them.


	7. Chapter Seven: Day of the Dead

I own nothing… still.

(Okay, it's been, what, 6 months? I don't know. I seriously need to learn how to time-manage. What with school, exams, family problems and other things going on…other things being the biggest case of writer's block in years. Oh well, I'm finally back, all of you… all two of you.)

P.S. All speech in italics is alien talk that isn't translated to the characters, but for you, the reader.

* * *

The black, one being vessel silently touched down in a clearing in the Townsville forest. A hatch on the side that you could barely see slid open with a quick, audible hiss. 

The creature called Voda that stepped out looked as if it could have been ripped right from a science fiction movie. It was silverish in color, and there wasn't a thing on Earth that it could be compared to. It was bipedal, and at least seven feet tall, and what could best be described as overgrown scales grew from all places on his body, and two long, wavy antenna extended from his head and drooped halfway to the ground. One of the most threatening things about his appearance, however, was that extendable sword-like appendages grew from several places on his body. A long, sharp blade laid flat against each arm, two longer blades were folded on his back, bent like folded wings, and even his heels had blades flat against them.

His eyes were a vibrant and glowing yellow, and one could clearly see his shark-like teeth even when his mouth was closed.

In short, he looked like someone you DID NOT want to mess with.

The being merely looked around at its surroundings. "…Far too much greenery on this planet." A quick swipe of his arm, a flash of silver, and the tree nearby fell in seconds. "I only hope the rest of the planet is not like this. For if it is, I shall…" His ramblings were interrupted by a flashing on his arm. His long-range communicator was going off. A few button presses and a head appeared on screen.

"Voda here."

"Have you made it onto the planet yet?" "Yes, I have just landed." "Excellent. Sensor sweeps show many organic creatures not far from you to your north. Go there." "What do you wish me to do once I have arrived?" The face was silent for a few moments.

"Destroy them. I don't want anything unknown disturbing me in my new kingdom, and you know how I hate having to learn all the new creatures on every planet I conquer. It gets so tedious."

Meanwhile, the girls were trying to explain to Flamera why going out in public wasn't a good idea.

"Look, I don't think a near-seven foot tall lady isn't going to attract attention. Especially if she's going to be looking at everything and everybody all suspiciously." Blossom explained. Flamera huffed, blowing out a bit a smoke as she did so. "Then what am I supposed to do? If that ship belongs to whom I think it does, we're all in serious trouble!" "I understand, but still-" She was unexpectedly interrupted by the hotline ringing. Blossom was the first there, as usual.

"Yes, Mayor?" The mayor's voice came through the line absolutely terrified.

"Girls, come quickly! There's some weird alien thing wreaking all sorts of havoc downtown! You have to hurry!"

"What?" This may have been just what Flamera was talking about… "We'll be right there!" She hung up and turned to the others.

"Mayor says there's an alien causing serious trouble. It may be who you are talking about, Flamera." Flamera got a thoughtful look on her face. "Hmm…not likely. It's probably just a scout. Still, we should go and take care of this."

"What's this 'we' business? You're staying here." And before she could protest, they were gone.

They got to the city limits, and were horrified at what they saw.

The scene visible could only be described as what it was; a mass slaughter. People were lying in the streets, cut in half, gouged, and some bodies were unrecognizable.

They could barely move their mouths to form words. Blossom could only stammer. "What…why…?" "Who's psychotic to even think of doing something this…this…heartless?" Buttercup asked. Suddenly, they heard a scream. "Looks like we're about to find out. Come on, girls, let's get this guy, and seriously make him pay." And they sped off towards the source of the scream.

At the source of the scream, the evildoer had just impaled a woman on one of its forearm blades. As it waited for her to die from the blade injury, he heard a voice behind him. "What in the…you…you stop right there!" It turned around, and the Powerpuff Girls actually flinched back slightly when they saw its pure, yellow eyes.

"Why… why are you killing people for no reason?" It was the first thing Bubbles had said since seeing the first bodies.

The beast just looked around at its handiwork. "Because I was ordered to." He looked closer at the arrivals. "I don't see why this troubles you. It does not seem as if you and my prey are quite of the same species. Evolutionary offshoots? Or failed cloning experiments, perhaps?"

"What! Why, you…!" Before Blossom could stop her, she had shot forward, intending for all the world to give this cocky creature a solid punch in the face. Before she could blink, however, there was a flash of silver, and the thing was no longer there.

"What…where did it go?" Buttercup was shocked, to say the least. How anyone could outrun them was beyond her…

"Why, I'm right here." All three turned around to find the thing in full battle pose, forearm blades fully extended. "You may want to think ahead next time, lest _that_ happen again." He pointed to her right arm. "Huh?" She looked down at it to find a long bloody cut running down the length of her arm.

"What? But…almost nothing can hurt us!" "Apparently I can. Now, enough talk. You're delaying my mission, and the High Mistress wouldn't like that I did not finish my job." "High Mistress? Who's-" But before she could finish her sentence, the killer charged with a feral cry. The girls instantly split, and shot up into the air. "Okay, he shouldn't be able to reach us up here. Now we just need to…" That's when she looked down, and saw the thing raising the long blades on its back.

"You will not get away that easily!" His long blades suddenly expended green energy, effectively forming a pair of energy wings.

"Now what?" asked Buttercup. The sliver beast charged at them, fully intent on killing them. "We split up and surround it!" No sooner had she said this than Voda reached them. When he slashed, however, all he caught was three streaks of light. "What? Where are you?" He frantically looked around.

"Over here!" A voice to his right.

"And here!" A voice to his left.

"Here, too!" Finally, a voice behind him signaled that he was surrounded. Immediately Voda knew that this wasn't good. They had him pinned in the middle of a triangle formation. Worse, they were spread out far enough so that he couldn't keep an eye on more than one girl at a time, meaning any one of them could blindside him at any time. Unless…

In a stroke of brilliance, he suddenly launched him self at Blossom, the one he was currently facing. This sudden strike threw her off guard, and nearly got her head cut off, if her instinct hadn't kicked in and barely dodged, leaving a bit of her hair lopsided.

As soon as they saw the near miss their sister had survived, Buttercup and Bubbles were instantly on the alien with a flurry of punches and kicks that ultimately sent their opponent into a nearby building, sending bricks and glass flying.

"Is that it?" Bubbles asked.

As if to answer her question, Voda burst forth from the wreck, even more ticked off than he was a second ago. "Now…you have made me angry." He held out his blades straight ahead of him, concentrating. In an eyeblink, _red_ energy shot forth form the tips, and hit Buttercup dead on, sending her tumbling back a good few meters. "Buttercup!" They were instantly at her side. " Are you okay?" She shook her head as she regained focus. "Yeah, I'm fine, but-look out!" She dive-tacked Blossom out of the way as he then began shooting the blasts in a rapid-fire motion. "Now what do we do?" "Blossom took only a few seconds before she got an idea. "That's it! Okay, here's what we do. Bubbles, you and I will split up, see if we can draw his fire. Buttercup, while he's distracted following us, try and surprise him!"

"Sounds good to me. Let's go!" Blossom and Bubbles instantly split off in separate directions. As expected, he instinctively spread him arms to follow them, and Buttercup charged straight up the middle, slamming into him before he had time to realize it was a trap. Her momentum carried them through three buildings before they slammed into one and stopped. When Buttercup backed off, it was seemed clear he was knocked out.

Soon enough, Blossom and Bubbles were with her. "I guess it worked. Now, what do we do with him?" They turned to the direction where they lived. "I say we take him to Flamera. She probably knows a bit about this." "Yeah, definitely." Agreed Buttercup. Buttercup looked down, and cringed. "What about all the…you know?" She pointed down. "Eww…yeah…we have to figure out something soon."

As they looked down at the remains of Voda's rampage, they didn't notice his hand shakily, yet silently go to his waist and press a small, nearly imperceptible button seemingly implanted on his side…

In the deep reaches of space, approaching Earth, an absolutely ENOURMOUS ship silently floating through space had a red light going off at one of its many control consoles. The alien grunt working this console quickly noticed, and tapped a few other buttons on the console. A picture of a angry-looking alien head flashed on. "_What is the problem?"_ The grunt seemed to stumble over its words. _"M-Madame H-High Mistress, a d- distress beacon has sounded!" "From who?" "I-I'm af-f-fraid _that_ it's from Voda, Madam."_ The High Mistress frowned _"He's my second best warrior…although not a good spy, not many can best him in battle… whatever or whoever did this may prove to be a problem."_ _"Shall I send out a removal team?"_ The alien looked thoughtful._ "Hmm…no. I think…I think I'll handle this myself. Give me his last known coordinates, and then prepare my personal ship. Whoever is the cause of this shall pay with their lives…"_ The transmission ended. As it began calling up maps and data on Voda's last whereabouts, it couldn't help but feel a bit of regret for whoever defeated Voda. Whoever it was, they were in for pure hell.

* * *

So, what do you think? Please review. It might motivate me to update faster. And let me tell you, it's not much now, but that's only because I'm saving the good stuff for the next chapter. And the one after that, and the one after that, and so on...In short, things are really about to pick up action wise. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Trouble Queen

Hello! Guess what, I still own nothing.

(No real author notes today, except that this is going to pick up soon, because the meat of the story, I.E. the part I first thought of, is coming up.)

* * *

After a quick argument, the girls had finally decided on what to do with the broken body of Voda. Instead of drawing the remaining population into an uproar about aliens, they decided to silently take it back to their house. Perhaps Flamera could get some information out of it.

It wasn't as difficult to do without being spotted as one would think, due to the mass slaughter that had happened.

"We're really going to need to clean this up somehow," remarked Buttercup. "Yeah. But how do we do that?" asked Bubbles.

"Although I hate to say it, we'll worry about that later," said Blossom. "We need to see just who this 'High Mistress' is, and Flamera sounded like she knew something about it. And let's definitely make sure he doesn't get away from us."

When the warped alien finally regained full consciousness, he found himself restrained to a metallic table, with his conquerors, and a familiar-looking phoenix standing over him. "What? Where am I? Let me go, or else face my wrath!" The fact that he was strapped down seemed to lessen the magnitude of his threat.

"Yeah, right," said Buttercup. "You're not doin' anything from there." "Don't be so sure. He's unpredictable." Remarked Flamera. "Now, time for some answers. I know who you are, but who are you working for? You're always in the employment of somebody."

"Oh, I can answer that!" said Bubbles. "He said something about a 'High Mistress'.

"…High Mistress?" Worry could definitely be seen on her face now. "Uh oh. This isn't good. Not at all." "Why?" asked Blossom. "What's so bad about her?" At this their momentarily forgotten captive laughed. "What's so bad? You'll see when you meet her! Which will be anytime now…"

That's when the girls got worried. Buttercup started to ask, "What do you mean, 'any-"

And that's when they felt a sharp tremor. "Whoa! What was that?" The evil alien grinned as much as it could. "That would be the High Mistress searching."

"No way…come on, girls! We've got to put a stop to this now!" Flamera quickly stepped up. "I'm coming too. There's no way you can take her alone, even with your powers." Blossom turned back to the phoenix. "Look, you can't. You need to watch this guy and make sure he doesn't get away." "What! No. I said I-" Suddenly another tremor shook them. "Okay, there's no time to argue. Professor!" Soon after, he appeared around the corner. "Yes, girls? You're done with that interrogation I assume?" "Yeah, professor, but we need a way to keep this guy tied down."

"Hmm…perhaps an anesthetic will work…though since I don't know his biological structure, I have no idea how it will truly react…" "We don't have time to stick around and see. Come on, everyone, let's go!" And with that, they took off towards Townsville, Flamera bringing up the rear, flying through the hole the girls made.

After they left, the Professor turned towards a table of chemicals, and picked up what looked like a spray can. As he turned towards the captive, he didn't see Voda manage to shift his back ever so slightly…

By the time they arrived at Townsville, it seemed like a war had been fought there. Buildings were cracked and shattered, the roads were tossed up, and overall looked like a monster had finally been allowed to run rampant in the city, and hadn't wasted any time.

"Oh…my…" Blossom couldn't even finish her sentence. Flamera scowled at the destruction. "This is all her work. She loves chaos, revels in it. Nothing she prefers more, except universal domination." "But where is she? I'd say just follow the mess, but the mess is everywhere!" remarked Buttercup.

Flamera thought. "Well, most likely she's tried to get information on where the head of this city is." "Why?" asked Bubbles. "So she can go straight to the top, and force the leader to surrender to her. She doesn't waste time with hostile takeovers unless it's necessary." She sighed. "Pretty effective, actually. So, who's the leader of this place?" The girls made a collective gasp.

"The Mayor!" Without waiting for Flamera, they rushed towards City Hall.

City Hall was in their sights, when a large hot pink beam tore though the air. Looking for where it came from, they quickly spotted a hole…right where the Mayor's office should've been. "NO!" they all shouted. A split-second later they had arrived where the hole was, and were looking through it. The back of the room where the Mayor's desk was had outright vanished, leaving a smoking crater in its place. The Mayor and Ms. Bellum was nowhere to been seen, however, there was someone-or something-else there.

It was definitely alien, although its basic body structure resembled a human's. It was roughly only 5 feet tall, perhaps a bit shorter, had no visible toes, and had fingers like a human's, but the resemblance ended there. Its skin was bright white, with all sorts of colors changing, fading in and out on different areas on its body, moving and bending like the Northern Lights. Its eyes were shaped like horizontal diamonds, and were a constant white. It had no hair of any kind, and protruding from its forehead was a fairly long, gently upward curving horn. Its hand was outstretched, and it was clear that this was the one who had fired the blast.

"What…who are you? And what have you done to the Mayor?" shouted Blossom.

The new alien tilted its head to the side slightly. It smiled, and opened its mouth, and what came out was a light, yet sinister voice.

"I killed him. That's all."

The girls were aghast. Although fairly incompetent, the Mayor was a very nice and lovable fellow…and he was dead. Worse, she seemed happy that she had shed blood.

"No…how could you! He was our friend!" The alien raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Friend? Really? Well than…I suppose I'll have to do away with you, as well." She took a good look at them. "…You are the ones who defeated Voda, aren't you? I can tell." Her smile disappeared. "In that case, you WILL pay for eliminating one of my top warriors. As for your earlier question…" A surreal glow suddenly emanated from her horn.

"I am the High Mistress Neon of the planet Ja' lai, and it is time for you to DIE!" And without warning, she launched herself at the three.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. The actual fight will take up a good bit of space, (Hopefully Dragonball Z long) and this was a set-up chapter to intro Neon. And sorry about the Author notes not being apart from the regular story. Stupid QuickEdit…

By the way, if anyone other than Hairy Gregory reads this, review PLEASE! I'd really like to know you are there! If only HG reads this, than could you recommend this to a couple of someone elses, maybe, perchance?


	9. Chapter Nine: Harbringer of Chaos

Humph, been waiting till the end of the school year to write this. Why? I dunno. Eh, I own nothing.

* * *

They didn't even have a chance to react, as her charge came coupled with a widespread blast that knocked the three clear out of the building and onto the street. As they recovered the wind that had been blown out of them, they could see Neon actually floating at the very top of City Hall. 

"You fools have no idea what you've just started. You should've stood by and not interfered. Now you'll have to die… just like the rest."

"Why do you want to take over our world?" We've haven't done a thing to you!" shouted a distraught Blossom. Neon simply scowled. "My reasons are my own. I'm not telling the likes of you." Buttercup was growing impatient, and punched her mitts together. "Fine then. Guess we'll just haveta beat it out of you!"

Neon's scowl grew into a smirk. "You can try, but I doubt you'll succeed. You may have beaten Voda, but you're no match for me. This I assure you. After all, you **are** only just small children."

"We'll show you!" Blossom shouted. "Girls, let's go!"

The trio charged as one, and were upon her at the blink of an eye. However…she had disappeared even faster. Blossom was stunned. "What? How did she do that?" "Wouldn't you like to know?" They turned around to find her clear across the street, floating in a sitting position.

"Oh, come now! You'll have to be more inventive than that. Otherwise, you won't even be worth my time!"

"You mean like this?"

The alien sharply turned-just in time to have a muscled, feathery leg slam into her face and send her flying to the ground. To their surprise, the impact seemed to have no effect on her, as she got up almost as soon as she hit pavement, and was angry.

"Who dared to hit me? Who?" She quickly looked up in the sky to see Flamera hovering there. "No…it's not possible…you again?" Her face went from simple anger to blind fury. "You…you escaped me once…but this time…for what you did to me…YOU DIE!" The raging alien was on her in less than a instant, and it seemed a thousand purple-pink flashes went off at once. Flamera instantly fell to the ground, bloody all over. "Now it ends…" She finally prepared to strike a final blow through her head, when three rainbow flashes slammed her to the side. Once again, Neon was up in almost no time. "Ah, yes…" Neon said as she recovered. "I nearly forgot about you. I'll kill you three first, then her." She charged, and the girls were surprised by her speed. She instantly focused on Blossom first, shooting energy blasts mainly, and threw a few kicks and punches in mainly. Bubbles tried to rush her from behind, but Neon quickly sensed something, and vanished out of the way in time for Bubbles to slam into Blossom. Buttercup made an attempt to make the most of her position, and once Neon reappeared, charged her.

"Now you? Haven't you learned yet?" she asked as she began dodging and blocking Buttercup's blows. Finally she managed to jab a pointed finger in her stomach, and a single small flash was emitted as a finger sized beam shot through her chest. Buttercup had a shocked look frozen on her face. Neon just grinned evilly. "You…cannot…beat me."

Buttercup passed out. The last things she saw were her sisters, hunched over towards her, recovering, and looking on in horror.

Flamera had also managed to regain consciousness just in time enough to see Buttercup get shot. That was the time she knew they needed backup. Looking at her right wrist, she saw a single, white button. A button she was told to never press unless it was a life or death situation. Well, this may have been worse…she pressed it, and blacked outyet again.

Bubbles and Blossom had recovered as well. But now seeing their sister down and out, they began to worry. Neon turned to them with a bored expression on her face. "How pathetic. Please don't tell me this is your best, I mean, I'm barely using a fourth of my power, here!" She sighed as the fact took hold in the girls' brains. Well, if this is the best you have to offer, then I'll grant you a quick death." She extended her right arm, and opened her palm, as her horn glowed a bright white. "Now, goodbye!" She fired a gigantic blast as wide as the street, straight at them.

At the last second, something in their minds finally registered, and the two conscious puffs managed to snap out of it and broke off in split directions. High in the air, they saw nothing but a long, deep dirt ditch where the street was, and pieces of building lining the street had disappeared, as well. They looked at each other, and nodded at each other, an unspoken plan ready.

They both split off in opposite directions, and quickly slammed into Neon before it could register she hadn't killed them. A sharp cry of pain came from her and both heroines capitalized on it.

They assaulted her with a massive series of punches and kicks, going in a blind fury. Bubbles launched a kick that sent Neon flying upwards, and at the apex, Blossom was there to meet her, punching her forward and sending her flying straight. Bubbles meet her a distance away, and slammed her down. Before she hit ground, Blossom was there yet again, and launched her back up. They 'played pinball' with her a few more times, until finally Bubbles finished it by kicking and sending her through three buildings, where she finally crashed to the ground.

The girls quickly followed behind. Neon was lying in a nice sized crater, apparently still. Blossom sighed, all her anger finally dissipating. "You think she's dead?" asked Bubbles. "I dunno…but she should be out of commission until we get back from taking Buttercup and Flamera to the Professor. We beat her pretty bad… anyways; hopefully he'll be able to patch them up." Bubbles nodded, and they took off to tend to their friend and sister.

About 2 minutes after they left, an eye opened, and Neon stirred awake. "Ooh…" She rubbed her head. " They are more powerful than I first thought…" She looked up into the sky. "They had better recorded all of that, otherwise, I'll have their heads!" She looked off in the distance. "You little pests…this is only the very beginning. Your life will be naught but pain and misery, from now on, until the day you die. I swear it…" Her eyes flashed with anger as she then thought of the phoenix. "As for you, Flamera…they've no doubt taken you with them…I swear I'll kill you one day…this I promise."

And in a flash of violet light, she disappeared.


	10. Chapter Ten: The Ultimatum

Ok…hmm, what do I say? Hmm…nothing to really point out now. Except if anyone's out there, PLEASE review this. Thank you.

* * *

They had already agreed-quickly drop Buttercup off, and go back to finish the job. However, when they got there, they were met with an unwelcome surprise. As Bubbles laid an unconscious Buttercup on the couch and placed a nearby towel under her, Blossom hurriedly went down to the lab to get some bandages, expecting Voda and the Professor to still be there. She saw the exact opposite: nobody. 

"Professor?" Blossom called out. "Professor? Where are you?" No response. "Maybe he took him somewhere…" attempting to calm herself so she wouldn't panic for no reason, she managed to find some long bandages, the kind that people wrap broken ribs and such in, and then she noticed the operating table. Unfortunately, what she saw made a cold feeling of dread come over her.

The legs and arms restraints were cut clean.

Not a second later, she raced out of the lab. "The Professor and Voda are missing!" Flamera immediately snapped to attention. "What? Okay, you two go search around the area. I'll patch up Buttercup. I'll tell you now though, I don't think she'll be in any condition to fight for a while." Blossom nodded, and tossed the bandages to her, and they were gone in the blink of an eye, and Flamera turned her attention to the green-clothed girl, who was still out and leaking blood at a bad rate. "Ok, this should hold the blood in, but you really need better care…"

A few minutes later, the girls regrouped in the living room. "Anyone find him yet?" Blossom shook her head, and Flamera sighed at that. "Well in that case, I think I know where he is." "Where?" asked Bubbles.

Flamera stepped out of the house, and looked into the sky. "My guess is somewhere out there, in space…probably a nice distance past your atmosphere." Bubbles got a forlorn look on her face. "No…he kidnapped him? But why?" Flamera shrugged. "Either to impress Neon, or for 'insurance' that you won't come after him. Maybe both."

The name Neon brought Blossom back to the recent fight. "Neon! We stayed here longer than we were supposed to!" She instantly took off to Townsville, and the others followed suit.

When they got back to the crater she had last been seen in, she was nowhere to be found. "Great. Just great. Why did we let her get away? You should've finished her when you had the chance!" Obviously, Flamera was more than miffed about this.

Blossom shot right back at her. "Well, excuse me, but my sister was really hurt! Was I supposed to leave her there and let her die of blood loss?"

"Blood loss? There'll be a lot more than some blood loss if Neon gets her way! There'll be planet loss! Galaxy loss! Need I go on?" "Well, sorry, but in cases like this I go with my instinct, and that said Buttercup comes first! Besides, we'll beat her! We've beaten everything else thrown at us!" "So you'd risk this and possibly hundreds of other galaxies for just one person?" "YES, WHEN THAT PERSON HAPPENS TO BE MY SISTER!" Now it was a shouting contest.

"YOU'RE INSANE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M EVEN HEARING THIS!"

"BELIEVE IT, BIRDIE!"

"BIRDIE? WHY I OUGHTA…!" Flamera was completely enraged by now, and while Blossom still hadn't noticed, flames were starting to come from her mouth, and two elf-like, feathery ears had sown themselves on either side of her head. "YOU'RE LUCKY THERE'S A MEGLOMANIAC OUT THERE I HAVE TO GET TO NOW, OR ELSE I'D FRY YOU HERE AND NOW!" They continued staring angrily into each other's eyes, until finally Flamera backed up a little, and let out a long breath, smoke included. "I…think it's better now if we go our separate ways." Not waiting for a response, Flamera spread her six wings and flew off, towards Townsville Forest.

Blossom huffed, and turned to her sister, who had watched the whole argument with widened eyes. "Come on Bubbles, let's get home. We need to figure out how to get the Professor back, since we'll be without Buttercup's help for a while." Blossom flew off, but Bubbles took one last look at Flamera's disappearing form, and then somewhat reluctantly followed her angry sister.

It was the biggest flagship in the known universe-no other planet's ships could match it for size and weaponry. It was impossibly long, about the length of Mount Rushmore, and had firepower that could rival even the Death Star's. Behind it, five enormous thrusters finished it off. Shaped like a lengthy, built-up arrowhead, the bridge was on the top near the center, of course.

* * *

However, unless you had certain special equipment, you could pass right by it, and you wouldn't even sense the absolutely enormous ship that kept a nice spot behind the moon. This was the Ja' laian 'Master' ship, the _Turukada_.

And it currently housed a very annoyed Neon.

As she walked through one of the very numerous hallways, the anger and seriousness was clearly evident on her face. Because of this, all the random soldiers who were unlucky enough to be walking along the same path went well out of their way to avoid her.

This continued until she reached the bridge, which was actually a fairly open area, surrounded by aliens of all shape and size, working busily at various stations. Her chair was in an elevated position above everybody so that she could see anything and everything that was going on, and she quickly took seat in it, and turned it to the nearest grunt she could see.

"You! I assume you know of what happened on the surface recently?"

The unfortunate lackey, a meek looking yellow…rat-thing quivered under her gaze.

"Uh…y-y-you mean the, uh, I mean your…defeat?" He quickly shielded his head with his small hands.

However, Neon didn't do a thing. "Yes, that. You know I customarily have some workers record my first landing, to study just what the inhabitants are like, so that I may discover their weaknesses and crush them all the easier. However, this did not go quite according to plan…those three will be a serious threat if I let them live. The recording team recorded the entire fight, I assume?"

"Uh, y-yes, I believe so." "Good then. You are excused back to your post." The rat-thing ran back to where it was, and Neon turned forward again.

"Hmm…now, first things first, how am I supposed to kill them?" She hadn't been thinking for over a minute when a voice rang out all over the room.

"High Mistress!" Neon was rarely surprised, but in this case she heard the familiar voice, and at least raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"Voda? Voda, is that you? How did you escape?" "I assure you, I will tell all, but I request that you let me into the bridge."

"Don't be lazy! You know full well you have access to the bridge!" "Believe me, I would come in myself, but my appendages are somewhat…busy." Neon sighed and pressed the button on the side of her chair for automatic open, and turned a full 180. "Now, what this you wanted to show me so…" she stopped mid-sentence as she saw just what was led into the room. The rest of the bridge crew turned as well, and silence reigned for a few moments. Voda picked up the slack.

"This, I believe, is the guardian of those girls that so wrongly stood in your way, milady."

Neon was still somewhat stunned, but she finally cleared her head. "Tell me…where did they keep you went they knocked you out?" "From the looks of it when I escaped, their actual living domicile." "I see…"

Then, slowly, a wicked grin spread on her face.

"Perhaps I don't have to actually destroy them now…yet. As a matter of fact…" She hit another button, and a deep, gruff voice came out. "Yes, High Mistress? You need me?" "Yes, I do. Report to the bridge.  
I have an assignment for you. I want you to deliver a message to the coordinates Voda will give you on the planet nearby. I do NOT want you to engage in battle. Understood?" "Yes," the voice replied, "but who should I give the message to?" "Three small females, shorter than me, and they look near identical, save for difference in colors. I'll show you what they look like once you get up here, so hurry." "At once, High Mistress."

* * *

Bubbles and Blossom were at home, thinking about all possible strategies to get the Professor back. Bubbles had found the phone book, and called the hospital, and fortunately, it had been spared Voda's slaughtering, as he apperantly didn't bother going into buildings yet, and it was taking in all people still alive from the alien's wrath. Of course once they heard Buttercup was injured, they immediately managed to clear an emergency room, and Buttercup was being treated in no time.

Now, with one crisis averted, they focused on the task at hand, getting back the Professor.

"We could just take our space suits and get him by force, but that's too expected…" Blossom thought. "We need something sneaky, something that'll catch them off guard."

They were deep in thought, when a knocking startled them. "What the…who would want to visit us now? Bubbles went up to the door, and looked through the peephole.

That proved to be a bad idea as the door crashed down with her under it, and what stood where it once was looked outright scary.

It was a large green beast that seemed to be all muscle. It had two rows of pitch black spikes coming out of its back. Both its chest and arms were massive, and at the end of each immense arm were three equally immense claws, the same pitch black color. Its legs had odd colored wires snaking around them, leading to a small, triangle shaped device on its chest. Its head was slightly reminiscent of a bear's, and had two fangs, one on either side.

The sudden arrival of this intimidating alien quickly got Blossom to attention, and she got into a battle stance. Bubbles was climbing out of the rubble, and she saw the thing, and got into a stance as well.

"Okay, what are you here for?" The thing smiled, and his voice rumbled as he spoke. "I am merely here to issue an ultimatum, courtesy of the great and generous High Mistress Neon." Blossom scoffed. "Whatever. What is it?"

He quickly tapped a few buttons on a silver, watch-like device, and an image of Neon sprang up. Resisting the urge to growl, she allowed the transmission to play as the hologram began to speak.

"As you may have noticed…a certain loved being's presence is missing from your domicile. You may have already figure out that he is in my custody, you may not have. Regardless, I have him, and if you want him to return to you alive, you'll cease getting in my way of the takeover of this planet!" The girls were angry and shocked at hearing this. "I assure you, I have no qualms about killing. I do it all the time, as I'm sure you figured out." She was referring to the Mayor, they could see that. "Hmm…no that I think of it, there IS another deal you could agree to…" They perked up their heads, which they didn't realize had been hung.

"I suppose you COULD save the planet…if you were to actually fight against me and my army, perhaps you'd win, and save this planet…oh! But then your friend would die, wouldn't he?" She said with evil sarcasm. "You'd never make it in time to save both, you know. Where he's being held is much too far away for you to even think about it." She sighed. "Well, it's your choice. I'll give you one of your planet's rotations to think about it." She smiled cruelly.

"Choose quickly!" …the transmission ended. The beast pulled off the device, and left it on the floor at their stunned feet. "Press this button to respond." He pointed at a blue button, and left.

They were still in shocked silence when he was gone.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Evil & Good

Ok, I'm glad I at least have a few more people watching my story. That makes me happy. Well, I can say I sorta wrote myself into a bit of a corner, because I wasn't sure what to do about the Powerpuff Girls' situation. Then it hit me…I'm not going to say just yet, but I'm afraid it'll be shorter than normal because I like dramatic pauses…and this'll be a nice place for said pause. Sorry in advance…

* * *

Aboard the _Turukada,_ near the lower front of the massive vessel, sat the launch bay. Its setup allow for more than 65 fighters, each about twice the size of a Hummer, to be launched and landed simultaneously. It was in this bay that Neon awaited the return of her messenger, alongside several high-ranking commanders of her army. 

It wasn't too long before she saw the sleek, blood red vessel coming. As it docked, she stepped back slightly. The side hatch opened, and her brutish servant stepped out.

"I trust that the message was delivered without incident, Gurda?" "Indeed. They seemed surprised by your demands."

Neon's barely visible lips curled into a one-sided grin. "Of course. I like to cover all my options, and cover them well. Case in point…" She turned to two nearby commanders. "Vaelok! Prepare the sky and ground troops! I want them ready to fly as soon as I say go! Tsoda, get the captive, and see if we can't…convince him to tell us anything of importance, say…the little ones' weaknesses? Just in case they decide to drop by and leave the earth to itself." The two saluted, and ran to their respective duties.

She turned back. "You see? Everything's under control. However…" She looked thoughtful for a moment. "One can't be too careful, however…the rest of the planet may try something."

She nodded to herself, as if she had finalized an important decision. "Gurda…prepare my extermination teams." The beast looked somewhat surprised. "Madam, are you sure? I mean, perhaps these planet's inhabitants could make good servants."

She began to walk away to a pair of lifts, and motioned for him to follow. "True, but I don't want any chance of a rebellion once this world is mine. It's better to be safe now than sorry in the end. I want every last sentient inhabitant of this planet eradicated!" Gurda nodded his head. "I understand…very well, I shall do so."

"Good." As she stepped into the right lift, and he into the left, she smiled as they shot up toward their separate destinations.

"This world will soon be mine…and absolutely no one, especially no little brats, will stop me!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Blossom and Bubbles had recovered from the sheer shock of Neon's demand, and were discussing the pros and cons of each decision. Buttercup was healing, but it would've been a miracle for her to heal in a day. Nope, she was out for a while, and there was nothing they could do about it. Because they were short one Puff, that hurt their plans greatly, and Blossom knew it. As of now, she was pacing (or the equivalent in the air). Bubbles was sitting on the couch, looking at her with a worried face. 

"Man, what are we gonna do? Buttercup's out of commission, and a deranged alien tells us that we have to decide to defend the Earth, or let the professor die, all in a day!" Blossom sounded exasperated. "How are we supposed to decide between those choices?"

"Uh…I don't know."

Blossom turned to her sister. "I know you don't know, that's why I'm trying to figure out what to do."

"Actually, young ones, you won't have to figure out a thing!" It was a voice that neither of them had ever expected to her. The turned from each other, and sure enough, standing in front of them in the frame of the door, were the one, the only…

"We, the Justice Friends, will take it from here!"

* * *

A/N: Since they will play a big role in a few upcoming chapters, I need info on the JF, as I only saw them once on TV (and can barely remember that, it was so long ago), and I can't find ANY websites, seriously. If no one can help, I'll just go with my instinct and the little knowledge I have, and hope for the best. Hey, I can always take it down and edit it… 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Rescue Mission

Okay, I've got almost everything planned…I just need to get done writing it.

"The Justice Friends! Here?" Blossom was still in awe. Indeed, the legendary Justice Friends- Major Glory, Val Halen, The Infraggable Krunk, White Cat, Living Bullet and Sam-Are-I were all present.

Major Glory nodded. "That's right, young one! You see, thanks to our advanced satellite systems, we were able to notice the massive spaceship that happens to be hidden a good distance behind the moon. Once we heard of the attack here, we got here as soon as we could. I overheard your plight, and thought we'd be able to help."

Blossom had already gotten an idea. "Actually, your timing couldn't have been any better! You see, the leader of the aliens has our professor, and she just sent someone to us with this." She picked up the recording device. "It's a holographic message that says either we can save the professor, and let the earth get taken over, or we can defend the earth…and let the professor die." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes at the thought, but she quickly blinked them back. "You can see the trouble we're in."

Major Glory nodded again. "I understand. Well, I say-"

Blossom interrupted. "Sorry to cut you off, really, but I have a plan." "Huh, really? Well, I don't know if it'll be as good as mine, but hey, let's hear it!" Ignoring that remark, she started. "Well, it's not that complicated, really…"

At the time, Neon was surprisingly not engaged in any affairs of war at all. She was currently lying in her highly adorned personal quarters, sound asleep. Confident that everything was being taken care of by her 'first mate', Gurda, she had saw it fit to get in a little rest. What she didn't expect, however…

"High Mistress!" The sliding doors to her area whooshed open, and Tsoda, her air/space troop commander, rushed in.

The leader awoke with a start. "What! Who dares-" she stopped short when she saw him. "…This had better be of the utmost importance, or I'll need a new commander, Tsoda!" "A thousand pardons, milady, and another upon them, but there's some you should see this instant!"

Neon leapt out of bed, and flew to the bridge. Sure enough, there were three figures approaching.

"So…trying to surprise me, then? Well, that'll be a costly mistake!" She looked down from her position. "Bring all main weapons online, target those three, and fire as soon as they come within range!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, decked out in full space gear and shooting towards the moon, were Blossom, Bubbles, and Major Glory, who had his own special suit. The rest were to stay behind, and warn as many nations as possible about the invasion. Bubbles was visibly nervous.

"I don't like this…what if they do something to the Professor before we can save him? I don't want him to die!" Blossom gave a glance at her before fixing her eyes back ahead. "I know. I'm worried too, but hopefully we'll get him before anything bad happens."

"That's right!" Major Glory agreed. "Don't worry, we'll get him back, and stop this whole thing!"

"Hey! There it is!" Blossom shouted. As they took in the sheer size of it, they noticed seemingly hundreds of small bumps that seemed to be moving…

"Those better not be what I think they are…" Blossom quipped.

Her suspicions were confirmed when seemingly hundreds of orange and blue plasma shots came their way.

They didn't hesitate for more than a half-second, and started to dart every which way when the shots came like rain. Picking up speed, Major Glory veered off to the left, a piece of the fire breaking off to follow him. Blossom did the same, and Bubbles stayed in the center. Eventually, they all had a slightly easier dodging time due to the decreased firepower after them.

"Where are we supposed to get in?" Bubbles shouted. "I don't know! I can't see…wait! There! Near the bottom of the back!" She had spotted a small area near there that looked like it led to the inside.

"It's all we've got, so let's go!" Major Glory shouted. They all made an all out run for the underside, but when they got there, several underside hatches popped up, revealing even more guns. Not wasting time to figure out whether to push, pull, or possibly slide, she slammed the passage upward. By sheer luck, it opened, and they raced inside, to find themselves in what looked like a storage bay.

Back up on the bridge, things were getting hectic.

"We've got a hull breach in sector twelve! Three unidentified organisms have infiltrated the ship!"

"Sound the alarm! Send all guards to the storage bay to engage and detain the intruders, NOW!" commanded Neon.

"Roger that." A button was pressed, and a loud alarm sounded throughout all the ship.

As soon as they heard the alarm, the girls and Major knew things were going even more south than they first thought.

"Oh man! Ok…we need to find the Professor! Bubbles, you and Major Glory keep most of the guards busy! I'll try to find the Professor!" Blossom said.

"No way!" Major Glory stated. "You aren't going alone! Take Bubbles with you! I'll take care of the guards!" "What? You can't! You-"

"Do you want them to catch all of us at once? No? Then go!" Blossom was still a little hesitant, but finally left out the door with Bubbles to search the ship.

"All right, now…let's see what you lackeys got!" He grinned as he saw the hoard of soldiers headed for him…

Back at the bridge again, everything was being followed.

"Miss Neon! Two of the intruders have left, and are headed for sector…9, it looks like!" "Have a couple of guard wings intercept them! What about the one left?" "It's still there, madam…and it's wiping out our guards!"

"Hmm…" Neon was thoughtful again. "Why would they leave one of their own unassisted?" she thought out loud. "Unless…a decoy! Well…if that's their game…" she got up and headed for the lift, a sadistic smile on her face.

"I don't want to miss out!"


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Dawn of War

Okay, I'm going to go ahead and post this last chapter up. I'm breaking this whole story of mine (A Whole New World) into…well, I guess you can call them sagas. This chapter is the end of my first saga, First Contact. That's why it's gonna be fairly long. The next saga will be named either Armageddon War, or War for Survival. What d'ya think?

* * *

Meanwhile, Blossom and Bubbles were searching the ship at top speeds, trying to spot anything that looked like the Professor. 

"Oh man, there are so many rooms! How are we supposed to search them all in time?" Bubbles asked. "I'm not sure, but we'll find a way, don't worry!" Blossom assured her. 'We have to…' she thought.

At the same time, Major Glory was dodging laser fire left and right. Ducking behind a metallic crate, he blasted a few of the front soldiers with his special eyebeams. Almost four soldiers fell instantly, their armor not strong enough to protect them. The firing increased in intensity, forcing Major Glory to dive for safer cover. Darting behind a stack of the metal boxes, he attempted to catch his breath, when the firing stopped.

'Huh? What happened?' he thought. Then he heard voices. He couldn't quite make out what they saying…sounded like a different language, however…

Suddenly the crates that were his temporary cover started to shake and move. Thinking that they were about to fall, he quickly shielded himself with his arms. But instead of falling on him, they began to move away from him.

Floating as if they were of their own mind, they eventually flew off to another part of the room, leaving him exposed.

However, no shots came.

Major Glory opened his eyes, slightly unaware he has closed them in the first place.

The multitude of soldiers were still there, but the was a different face in the crowd now, a white alien at the forefront that look a lot like the one that the girls had described…

"Just who are you?" she asked. "You're not any of the ones I fought earlier…"

Standing upright from his crouching position, he gave his best heroic look and introduced himself. "I am Major Glory, defender of truth, justice, and the planet Earth!"

"Earth? Is that what this planet is called? Earth?" She folded her arms. "How droll. Well, it matters not. Once I take over this planet, I'll just rename it to something more…exciting."

"Hah! Over my dead body!" Even though they were pure white, he was sure Neon's blank eyes twinkled as soon as he said that.

"Well…if you insist. Guards! Leave us. I want him to myself…" They all left quickly and quietly. Seconds later, they were alone.

"Well?" she asked, and spread her arms in a mocking invitation. "Anytime you're ready."

Major Glory frowned, and charged at full speed.

* * *

Near the same time, Bubbles and Blossom were having no luck finding the Professor. 

"Oh…I don't know what to do! We've checked as many areas as possible, and still no sign of him!" Something registered in Blossom's head for a moment, and she stopped for a second, and looked around. The interior of the entire place had been dull and metallic, and the hallways were always empty…

"Hey Bubbles?" "Yeah?" "All this time we've been searching, have you noticed anything that might look like a guard or soldier or something?" "Hmm…hey! I haven't. Not a single one…that's strange."

Blossom nodded. "Yeah, really strange. It's like they aren't even worried about us…"

Their ears suddenly picked up a low plopping sound. "What…what is that?" Bubbles whispered.

"I don't know…I think…" The plopping got progressively louder. "Footsteps! Hide!" she harshly whispered. Darting around, there were no doors in this particular hallway. Getting frantic as the footsteps grew ever-closer, Blossom suddenly got an idea. Grabbing Bubbles, she quickly darted to the ceiling, and she and Bubbles floated with their backs against it, breath held.

Some sort of thin, blue, liquid-like creature came down the hallway. It was about 5 and a half feet tall, and had long, undulating tentacles for arms. Its feet were covered in blue and silver, metallic boots, and had a same colored chest plate. Its head was almost shaped like a crescent moon, with its yellow oval eyes gleaming forward, and its slender neck at the middle of the back.

The otherworldly creature swiveled its head left and right, seemingly suspicious. When it stopped looking around, Blossom breathed a mental sigh of relief…

Until it sat down in the hall, and starting muttering to itself in a strange series of what sounded like gurgles.

_"Just peachy…"_ Blossom couldn't help but think.

* * *

Meanwhile, slamming against a far wall, Major Glory started to wonder if he hadn't bitten off more than he could chew. 

"By Lincoln's beard, she tough!" he commented through gritted teeth. She was dodging most of his attacks, and he could barely keep up when she went on the offensive.

"What's the matter?" Neon taunted. "You tired already?" In response, Major Glory fired his eyebeams at full blast.

Neon tilted her head slightly to the left, and they missed entirely. "Oh, please. I'm starting to wonder if you're even worth killing."

He found himself at a loss for words. "You…you fiend!" was all he could spout. Pushing himself off the wall, he charged her again, and they once more dissolved into a flurry of kicks and punches, Neon blocking almost every move, with Major Glory continually pouring on the pressure. He suddenly got a flash of inspiration. In a flash of red, he fired his eyebeams point blank. Instinctively, she held her arms up to deflect the blast, temporarily leaving her abdomen exposed. In that split second, he slammed her in the gut twice, and then followed up with a roundhouse kick to the temple that sent her reeling through the air. She recovered quickly enough, and blocked a left and right hook, countering with a front kick to the stomach. He doubled over for a split second, and it was practically over.

She launched a punch that sent him a nice distance across the room, but Major Glory managed to stop himself. Almost as soon as he stopped, Neon met him with a cross elbow, and left-right punch combination followed by a kick that sent him reeling again. Summoning the last of his strength to launch a final assault, he stopped himself again, and prepared to go all out.

He never got the chance.

She pursued him yet again, only this time, she slammed straight into him; horn first, like a rhino goring its victim. Burying it into his stomach, she hurled him upwards at an incredible speed, him slamming into the ceiling with a resounding crack, as the back of his skull broke. Near unconscious, he plummeted back to the ground.

As his head rushed to meet the floor, he stopped just short, seemingly dangling from midair. Blinking, he had barely enough focus to see Neon smirking victoriously, holding him by a leg. He opened his mouth, but nothing could come out, save for dribbles of blood.

Smiling, she hurled him into a far wall, crashing through several crates before slamming into it, and finally slumping down.

"Now, to finally end this…" she said. She straightened an arm, and pointed a finger directly at him. Her horn glowing brightly, she fired a small energy ball at him, about the size of a golf ball. The shot pierced him through the stomach. Then another shot came, and another, and another, until she was mindlessly shooting anywhere into his body, laughing cruelly all the while. It seemed to go on forever, but she finally stopped, and looked at her handiwork. He was like a piece of Swiss cheese now, dead, and had holes everywhere on his body. His blood flowed freely; covering him totally in it…he was barely recognizable without his cape, which lay bunched up under him. Neon looked at the site, folded her arms, and sighed.

"…You disappoint me."

* * *

Blossom was getting really impatient. 

The bubbling and gurgling that most likely constituted for his language had been going on nonstop for…what? About half an hour? Blossom couldn't tell. Bubbles was continually nodding off, needing a quick shake of the arm by Blossom to keep her awake.

Finally, they heard a beeping sound coming from the alien. Noticing the sound, the beast drew a tentacle up to his chest, and pressed something they couldn't see on it. A large booming voice came out of it, and the girls recognized it as the voice of the green beast that had visited them earlier.

"DARWASK! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE PRISON BAY BY NOW!" Screamed the voice. It was more than loud enough to wake both of the girls up fully. The creature seemed irked by this, and started to respond in its own language, but the creature cut him off. "Don't even begin to speak that unintelligible language! Speak Rylian, like the rest of us!" "Fine, already…" the aqua creature responded. Its voice still had an unavoidable gurgle in it. "I'm coming, already! Just don't start torturing the prisoner without me!" He quickly got up and raced off as fast as he could.

Blossom and Bubbles glanced at each other. It wasn't much, but it was something. Quickly yet silently taking off in the direction he did, they made sure to tail him from a distance. All was going well, until they came to a powerlift. "Take me to the prison bay," he said in his garbled voice. The doors swooped open; he stepped in, they closed, and he was gone.

"Great," Blossom muttered to herself. They'd have to follow in the lift; there was no other way. They'd just have to hope there was no one using it, or that the alien was out of site…

"Okay, Bubbles, get ready just in case we'll have to fight." "Okay."

She approached the lift, and cleared her throat. "Take me to the prison bay, please." The lift obediently slid open, and the both stepped in. As soon as it closed, the thing plummeted down at insane speeds. Shocked beyond words, she barely had time to register when it suddenly stopped.

The sudden jolt threw her and Bubbles off balance, and they both fell face first to the ground. Shaking it off, she quickly got out of the lift to find a single hallway lined with cells, with the bars made of some type of blue energy the hallway turned left ahead, and while no one was in any one of the ones they saw, they could hear voices. Proceeding with caution, they carefully floated to the corner. Keeping a signal for Bubbles to stay hidden, she poked her head out. There was the blue creature from earlier, as well as Voda, and the huge green creature that delivered them the message. They were in an open cell, and there was one other person…

The Professor. Unfortunately, he wasn't in the best of health. He was black and blue all over, and blood was seeping out of more than one place. Seeing him in this state made Blossom want to rush over and beat the snot out of them all, but the chances of a successful rescue were slim if they ganged up on her and Bubbles in such a small area…

"What are they? How do they have the abilities they do?" Voda was holding him by his collar, and shaking him furiously. "TALK, YOU!" When he received no answer, he threw him down forcefully in disgust. "You'll tell us all you know about those accursed girls, or else…" A long blue tendril snaked around his throat. "You won't survive to see them die!" said the liquid one.

"Stop it, the both of you!" Gurda shouted. "He is to be kept alive, as per the Mistress's orders!" The hulking beast looked at the Professor closely. "But you WILL tell us, one way or another…" The professor glared back defiantly. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then they stepped out, and Voda tapped a few buttons on what looked like a keypad, which brought back the blue beams. Gurda turned and started to walk away from the Professor and Blossom. "Leave him for now," he said.

"What! But we were supposed to…" Voda started. "I know what we were supposed to do. But once we tell the High Mistress, she'll want to come down herself…" he grinned. "THEN we'll see if his bravado lasts…now, let's go!" Grumbling, the two followed him away.

Waiting until their footsteps faded, she and Bubbles darted out. "Professor!" His head shot up at his being called. "Girls?" "Professor!" Bubbles cried back. "Oh, girls, it's so good to see you! I was so worried…" "We missed you too, Professor…" said Blossom, with tears in her eyes. "How do we get you out of here?" Professor shook his head. "I'm not sure. I think it involves some sort of code, and I didn't see it. "

Blossom hung her head. "Oh…I didn't either…sorry."

Professor shrugged it off. "Don't worry; I'm just glad you came all this way. But now, we have to find a way to stop Neon and her cronies!" "But what about you, Professor?" Bubbles asked. "Aside from a few bruises, I should be fine for now…" "A few bruises? Professor, you're a mess!" "True, but they think I'm too valuable to kill, and you're running out of time. I heard about Neon planning to invade the Earth; those gruesome three were boasting about how 'my planet would never be the same again'. You have to stop them!"

Blossom was a little surprised. "But Professor…we came all this way just to rescue you…" "And I'm glad you did, but there's more important matters to worry about, now. Look, I'll be okay, I promise." Meanwhile, you have to get back to Earth and help everyone fight these guys off!" "Go back?" Blossom almost shouted. Why can't we just, I don't know, sabotage them from here?" "Because they're already attacking the Earth!"

"WHAT?" Bubbles yelled. "Keep your voice down! And yes, they've already started the invasion," The Professor confirmed. The green one said that they would wipe out every one of us there was! You can't let that happen!" Bubbles was in hysterics. "But…but we…you…the Earth…I'm so confused!" Professor sighed. "Don't be. Just know that right now, you need to help protect the Earth. I'll find a way out of here myself, if I have to, just go, now!"

"Oh…we'll miss you Professor…" Blossom cried. "…I'll miss you too, girls. Now go! And Hurry!" In the blink of an eye, they were gone.

"Good luck, girls…"

Racing down the various hallways, they were forced to retrace their steps, which was difficult, due to the fact that when they were coming, they were just turning down various hallways. They eventually stopped at a four way crossing.

"Okay…which way do we go now?" Bubbles asked. "Uhh…I think we go-" before she could finish, however, a loud voice sounded over an intercom somewhere.

"Attention all personnel!" It was Neon herself. "This is to inform you that two of the three intruders are still on the loose! One has been eliminated and disposed of-" At this the girls got identical looks of shock and horror on their faces. "-but two still remain, and are considered highly dangerous! The one who captures them shall be rewarded handsomely! They were last targeted in Section 5, subsection 32! GET THEM!" At hearing this, they took off, going in random directions just as last time. This time, however, they had to occasionally dodge laser fire from a sharp eyed soldier.

Call in luck, fate, whatever you wish, but somehow they managed to find their way back to the cargo bay. Spotting the place they had covered up coming in, they quickly ripped the covering off, slipped their helmets on, and blasted out of there at top speed.

Back on the bridge, Neon was privy to everything that was going on.

"…Fools. They're only rushing to their doom." A rapid beeping to her lower left caught her attention.

"Madam! There's been several massive hyperdrive signatures detected!" "What are they?" she calmly asked. "…It's the Intergalactic Fleet! A cloaked distress signal must have been sent out earlier! What should we do, Miss Neon?" No response. The lackey turned to his leader."…Miss Neon?" She was grinning again.

"Now…we let the games begin."


End file.
